Station
Stations are alliance buildings which have a benefit. Most stations give a boost to players on the same alliance orbit, with the exception of Alliance Bank and Warp Gate. Stations must be constructed and cannot be won from events or raids, with the exception of Alliance Bank, which is automatically constructed upon the creation of the alliance. All alliance members may participate in the donations for the construction project. The types of stations available for construction are limited by the level of the alliance. All stations have layouts and can be attacked. To change the layout, the leader must first deactivate the station. A deactivated station will not give benefits and may not be raided. It must be activated by the leader to become functional again. If a station is destroyed in a raid, it will need to be repaired for it to function. Stations may be moved on the alliance orbits by the leader. Construction Station construction may be initiated by the leader, officers or constructors of the alliance. The construction costs resources or gems, the amount needed varying on the type of the station. The first tier of donations requires plastic, the second alloy and the third exo. All allies may donate resources or gems. The amount of resources required for one donation increases with the level of the player, but the gem cost is always constant, being part of the total cost of the tier up to 300 gems, often being less than 300. Members may donate as many times as they wish, with the cool down of 2 minutes. Only one building project may be active at a time, meaning one construction or one upgrade. The alliance members with the ability to construct must have an agreement on priorities to avoid unwanted building projects, as constructions cannot be stopped once started. Upgrade Constructed stations may be upgraded, if the alliance level permits. To increase alliance level, the alliance sun must be upgraded. Upgrading the sun works in the same manner as regular station upgrades. The upgrade process is very similar to construction, requiring three types of resources or gems on three tiers. The upgrade must be initiated by a ranked member, but can be participated in by any member, the amount of resources per donation depending on the level of the player in question. As with constructions, members may donate as many times as they wish, with the cool down of 2 minutes. Upgrading stations increases their stats, giving a higher boost and increasing the health of the station. Repair If destroyed in a raid, the station must be repaired for it to again become functional. Repairs require time which runs automatically but may be skipped by donating credits. The time taken to repair the station depends on its level, ranging from a few hours to a few days. Unlike constructions and upgrades, repairs allow only one donation per player, and the player can freely choose the amount of credits to donate from their existing credits. Credit donations shorten the repair time, higher donations cutting more time. The cost per hour of repair time to skip is stable, 300 000. Individual station articles * Warp Gate * Alliance Bank * Planet Cultivator * Resource Booster * Defence Booster * Troop Booster